Dragonmetal ore
Dragonmetal ore is a type of metal ore used in the Dragonsmithing miniquest and afterwards to create dragonmetal bars. In turn, these bars can be used to create artisan dragon equipment, requiring completion of the miniquest and 95+ Smithing. In order to refine it, the ore must be put through the ancient vat furnace in the Dragonkin slave dungeon, first encountered during the miniquest. Along with having to use the special furnace to create the bar, the player requires a barrel of ground lava runes (created by using 15 lava runes on a barrel with a pestle and mortar in the inventory) and flasks of heavy yttrium solution, obtainable from casting water bolt on the nuclear metal field-apparatus, after changing the metal to yttrium on the control mechanism, in the basement of the Wizards' Guild. Refinement See Dragonsmithing for a walkthrough more relevant to quest-goers. Recommended setup for full use of materials (assuming the player does not fail): #3× dragonmetal ore #3× heavy yttrium solution #1× lava rune barrel #Antipoisons and food (for dragons and the smelting process) It is likely, however, that the player will fail the process if they are inexperienced with the ancient vat furnace. Because of this, it is recommended that, if the player has completed Desert Treasure and has a magic level of at least 58, that they bring runes to cast ice spells. With the listed ingredients above, go to the ancient vat furnace located past the porticullis; if you have already completed the miniquest, the brutal red dragons will no longer be aggressive; however, dragons within 8 squares of the player will attack if they try to mine a dragonmetal ore rock, so if one plans on mining on the spot, it is recommended that they bring armor and antifire potions. First, use the barrel of lava runes with the furnace; the player will empty the barrel into a chute in the vat. Before starting the smelting process, place the dragonmetal ore into the furnace, and then use the yttrium solution with the pump tank. Click on the pedal at the foot of the furnace and the smelting interface will pop up, which is similar to that of the fractionation still used in the preparation of naphtha. To begin, click on the fuel wheel button. The player must regulate the ore smelting process by moving the fuel vat wheel to regulate fuel input, at the discretion of the fuel gauge where the task is to maximize efficiency in order to avoid wasting or running out of the inputted fuel, as well as the temperature gauge of the fuel chute. The player will begin to take radiation damage (1 per 2 ticks, or 1.2 seconds) and become poisoned (starting at 4 damage) if they let the ore get too hot; this can increase up to 3 per 2 ticks in damage and cause a stronger poisoning starting at 7 damage if they get to the highest increment. The player can also risk causing all of their fuel to ignite if the fuel chute temperature gets too hot, causing the player to take 15-20 damage (can be evaded with Protect from Magic and disabling the machine for 30 seconds, which can be skipped if the player casts any ice spells on the machine; Ice Rush is recommended as it costs the least in terms of runes. The cooling process of the ore is done by using the coolant lever, a blue lever button located to the right of the fuel vat wheel. An limited amount of coolant is allotted during the process; it may only be used up to 4 times during the smelting process. The player must be careful, however- as the ore gets cooler, smelting slows down as well, and more fuel output may be required, increasing the drain on fuel faster as well. The fuel vat's fuel at full will last for 12 seconds on the highest setting, and for 20 seconds on the lowest setting. On lower settings the fuel vat will get hotter more quickly, putting the player at risk of the fuel igniting. Raising the output setting will cause the vat to cool rather quickly to a certain point, and then it will rise again, but more slowly than on a lower setting. Ideally, the ore will smelt the fastest right before the danger point (where the player will start to take damage), and it is at this point where the fuel vat gauge should be put to a moderate level to slow the heating of the ore. If the ore gets into the danger point, the player should apply coolant and then subsequently raise the temperature gauge to a higher setting to speed up the smelting and then repeat the process to ensure optimal smelting. When done successfully, the smelting process should take anywhere from 10-15 seconds, and the player will then receive a dragonmetal bar. The coolant must be replaced every time the player wishes to use the furnace, and every 3 uses the fuel chute must be refilled with lava rune barrels; this is regardless of failure or success, except if the fuel vat has a meltdown, where all of the fuel will go to waste and will have to be refilled again. The smelting process will end abruptly if the player falls under 10 hp, losing all of the inputted materials in the process (except for the fuel; it will count as one use). Category:Ores